


Crack drabble: Scissors and shears and other various non-DIN standardized appliances

by zalil



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalil/pseuds/zalil
Summary: Edward thinks he's helping, and in a way, he is.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, One day maybe - Relationship, if Edward helps, in the far future
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Crack drabble: Scissors and shears and other various non-DIN standardized appliances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlianderWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/gifts).



> For Oli, cause there's too little Edward in the world.

When Snape wandered into the Greenhouse – probably to gather ingredients for his potions – Harry almost dropped his scissors, the blades of which were under six inches. Instead, he gripped the equally large finger holes tightly and watched the sexy Professor walk with grace while Edwards was taking over cutting his Screechsnap into pieces.

Harry's eyes were fixed upon his handsome teacher, so he didn't notice the havoc Edward was wreaking upon the Screechsnap with his various appliances, some of which were shears, some of which were scissors, none of which were DIN-certified or approved for use in a school.

Snape noticed Harry's staring and – after gathering the necessary mandrake root – approached him. 

"Is something the matter, Potter?" he asked menacingly, or rather, in a way he must have thought was menacing. Harry just thought the deep rumble of his voice was hot. 

"Nothing, Sir," Harry answered. "It's just…"

Taken with interest for the new arrival, Edward had crept closer to him while not stopping his cutting motion. The mandrake roots were spread all over the classroom floor already, mangled beyond repair, and Edward's shears, scissors, sickles and billhooks came dangerously close to Snape's robes. Not that Harry minded seeing Snape's calves, but he wanted them to be whole. A few strands of fabric fell down.

"Well! Out with it, Potter!" Snape demanded, oblivious to the slow strip-tease he was being submitted to. 

"Gnnnh..," Harry sputtered when he did indeed catch a glimpse of a pale, sinewy calf.

Sadly, Snape had noticed Edward's ministrations as well - apparently by the pricking of his various gardening and cutting tools on his bare leg – and, with a high-pitched shriek worthy of a first-year girl, jumped to the side. Half his coat was torn off and Harry longed to tear off the other side. Surreptitiously, he shuffled in front of Edward, so that he might benefit from the various assorted nonstandard cutting tools too and be exposed. He would see if the strict Potions Master was interested in him, then.

But Edward stopped cutting when he had gotten close enough. 

Harry turned and raised his eyebrows at him in a warning expression. Edward just kept looking at him. When Harry inclined his head and tried to get his eyebrows to fly up into his hairline, Edward shrugged, turned around and went off. 

So much for his help.


End file.
